


Blowin' In The Wind

by pretzel_logic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: Eobard Thawne was not the only one stuck in the past the night Nora Allen died.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vexbatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/gifts).



> My CFBB project aka I underestimated my time to write project. The mod for CFBB is really nice and lenient though so my fic still counts even though it's a WIP. 
> 
> Also thank you vexbatch for beta-ing what I have so far.

_January 2000_

Eobard screamed behind him, sounding more monster than man. His parents were back there, trapped with an enraged madman but he didn't stop. He didn't dare stop because his eleven year old self needed to get as far away as possible from Eobard. As much as it pained and terrified him to make this choice, it was one he had to make. There was too much of the timeline at stake for him to choose any differently. How far gone was Eobard to not care?

He felt his connection to the Speed Force break away, the constant anchoring whisper of Iris’s voice, _Run Barry run_ , vanished. He stumbled at sixteen blocks as he lost speed, as he lost the protection the Speed Force granted him. Managed another four blocks before he set young Barry Allen down. He couldn't keep running with his younger self or clothes would catch fire. Twenty blocks had to be far enough. Twenty blocks was quite the distance for an eleven year old to run, especially at night, but his younger self was safe. At least one crisis was averted.

Barry ran back to his childhood home, wanting to see for himself what Eobard had done, needing to know. The police were already starting to pull up and Eobard was nowhere to be seen. What had Thawne done? In the suit he couldn't risk waiting around for answers and without the Speed Force, Barry was not sure how fast he could zip through his childhood home to see his parents. With great reluctance he stayed off to the side, doing his best to keep his Flash suit hidden in the darkness. Acted like he was just another curious and concerned neighbor making a spectacle of a tragedy.

He watched as his father was taken out of the house in cuffs, no sign of his mother. He closed his eyes in grief as his younger self raced home to see their father put in the back of a patrol car. Listened as eleven year old Barry ran inside and no doubt found their mother dead. Barry Allen of 2024 forced himself to walk away; there was nothing he could do here.

Once more he tried to reach for the Speed Force, tried to find Iris’s voice whispering those anchoring words, but there was nothing. There was no way for him to run home, if there was a home left to return to. His broken connection to the Speed Force, Eobard’s actions- they screamed of a Time Paradox. Barry shuddered at the potential consequences, Time Paradoxes effected the past, present, and future.

What had Eobard done? What had Barry been unable to stop?

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this fic is a Bob Dylan song and- I don't even like Bob Dylan. I just remember enduring 4 hours of his music and NEVER AGAIN.
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [pretzel-log1c](pretzel-log1c.tumblr.com) and [pretzel-writes](pretzel-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comment moderation is on for shy reviewers (please state if you don't want your review made public).


End file.
